Alvis
Alvis (Old Norse; "All Wise") is a Pikachu gijinka and assistant sports coach. Appearance Alvis has a fairly muscular build with pale skin and a small bush of pubic hair. He has medium-length, blonde hair swept to the left side of his face. His eyes are dark brown and he sports a thin goatee. Personal Information Alvis is a young assistant coach for the boxing and track teams at the same college as Kiran. He's fairly cheerful, energetic, and surprisingly observant (A fact that often surprises his companions). Alvis is the kind of person that gets along well with everyone, even people he doesn't necessarily like, though he'll still avoid those he openly dislikes. Sexual Information Alvis' cock is a little longer than average and of regular thickness. As a sexual partner, Alvis can be very convicing, often getting to do whatever it is that he wants. Because of this, Alvis tends to be more of a top, easily convincing men who usually don't bottom to do so often. While working out, Alvis likes to use a butt plug or a dildo, and this has developed into a fetish for getting fucked on gym equipment. He also likes to tease his partners, often acting like he wants to bottom and ends up topping, or vice-versa. Alvis lost his virginity to a "straight" roommate he had in his freshman year of college. He woke up one night to the sight of his drunken roommate nude, sitting on his chest, and masturbating. Thinking that Alvis was asleep, the man blew a load on his face and proceeded to lick it off before heading to his own bed. This process happened again for a few nights before Alvis decided to give in and gave him head during one of the sessions. A few more nights passed and Alvis slipped on a condom and the man rode him, moaning Alvis' name the whole night. After they were done, his roommate strongly insisted that he didn't like a single second of the experience, constantly insisting to Alvis that he was straight. However, they repeated this process several times during Alvis' freshman year. They were no longer roommates after his freshman year however, and Alvis later lost his anal virginity to a fellow sophomore who was out of the closet. Relationships Kiran - Alvis and Kiran are currently both working at the same college, and maintaining a fuck-buddies relationship. The two of them met after the boxing team had won an important game, and all the school's coaches gathered at a local bar to celebrate. They started talking and got along well, until Alvis got a little too tipsy and started to give Kiran a handjob under the bar table. This eventually led to Alvis getting fully hammered and giving Kiran a noisy, sloppy blowjob under the table after almost everyone had left. Since then, the two have hooked up several times, and currently live together in an apartment complex not far from the college. They often have sex at the school's gym to entertain Alvis' equipment fetish, and have a tendency to mess around in other public places as well. For example, the two of them have a "game" they play, where they sit at the back of an empty movie theater and one of the men will finger the other to see how long he can go without moaning with the winner topping later that night. Phil - Alvis remembers his few encounters with Phil fondly, particularly the man's large genitals and vocalizations. Boxing Coach '''- The coach that Alvis is currently working under, disliked by most of the students and staff. The man is a crude asshole, but manages to hide it well enough to upper management and provides results that have managed to keep him employed. Alvis and him had sex once, but Alvis swore never to do it again as the man was overly rough and kept blowing cigar smoke in his face. Trivia * Can't hold his alcohol. * '''Likes: stew, dislikes Sushi. * Dislikes: Being bothered in the shower (Unless it's by Kiran) * Turn-ons: Kiran, Kiran's drooling, Getting fucked while working out * Has weakspots at his earlobes, the small of his back, and his left nipple. Category:Characters Category:Gijinka Category:Pokémon